Someday
by Tenshi 39
Summary: "Kenapa sampai sekarang tak ada yang bisa memberikan kepastian padaku?" tanya Leeteuk dengan suara bergetar. "Hankyung yang sudah angkat bicarapun tak mengatakan apapun tentang kembali ke Super Junior. Sedangkan Kibum? Ia sama sekali tak mau membahas tentang ini saat seseorang bertanya padanya.. Apa mereka benar-benar akan kembali kepada kita?" / OneShot /


**_Someday ©2013 Sansan Kurai_**

**_Super Junior ©SM Entertainment_**

* * *

_Suatu saat..._

_Suatu saat mereka pasti kembali.._

_Entah itu 10 tahun.._

_20 tahun..._

_Aku yakin mereka pasti akan kembali.._

_Hanya itu keinginanku.._

_Aku tak ingin Henry dan Zhoumi dipersalahakan lagi.._

_Aku tak ingin mereka berdua merasa tak diterima.._

_Aku tahu.._

_Aku sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan Henry dan Zhoumi.._

_Aku juga tahu..._

_Sangat tahu..._

_Bagaiamana perasan malaikat-malaikat kecilku, E.L.F.._

_Aku hanya ingin keluarga kecilku kembali utuh.._

_Aku hanya ingin melihat senyum bahagia mereka semua.._

_Aku hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik.._

_Mereka sangat berharga untukku.._

_Apa aku bisa menyatukan mereka lagi?_

* * *

"Kau sedang apa Teukie?" tanya Heechul sembari menghampiri Leeteuk yang tengah duduk di sofa depan televisi. Leeteuk yang melihat Heechul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun Heechul tahu, ada yang tak beres dengan _leader_ mereka itu. Heechul pun memutuskan untuk menemani Leeteuk. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa kau memikirkan kontrak kerja kita?"

"Tidak.." geleng Leeteuk.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tak tahu Heenim.."

Kedua pria dengan umur yang hanya berbeda beberapa hari itupun terdiam. Heechul yang biasanya banyak bicara dan selalu cerewet pun tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menghibur sang _leader_. Mendengar Leeteuk mendesah pelan, Heechul pun menatap Leeteuk lekat.

"Apa yang lain sudah pulang?"

"Kurasa belum.."

"Aku merindukan mereka Heenim.." Akhirnya Leeteuk mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Sesuatu yang mengganjalnya selama beberapa hari ini. Heechul nampak duduk dengan gelisah disisi Leeteuk. Jujur, Heechul sedikit tak nyaman jika membicarakan ini. Namun, ia ingin membuat Leeteuk merasa lebih baik dan ia pun memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan curahan hati sang _leader_.

"Saat aku dimiliter, aku mendegarmu membicarakan masalah kontrak kerja kita dengan SM. Kau mengatakan, jika satu tinggal maka semua akan tinggal. Jika satu pergi maka semua akan pergi. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Hankyung? Dia sudah pergi meninggalkan SM, Heenim. Apa kita juga akan meninggalkan SM?"

Heechul terus saja diam. Ia tak menyangka, perkataannya waktu itu membuat Leeteuk sampai berfikiran seperti ini. Leeteuk menatap Heechul sejenak lalu beralih menatap televisi di hadapan mereka yang mati.

"Hankyung sempat membicarakannya saat aku ada di militer," lanjut Leeteuk. "Setelah bertahun-tahun akhirnya dia mau bicara kenapa dia keluar dari SM dan memilih untuk kembali ke Cina dan berkarir di sana. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika dia masih terikat kuat dengan kita. Tapi.. kehilangannya benar-benar membuatku sakit.. Benarkan Heenim?" Leeteuk kembali menatap Heechul yang hanya bisa memandang kearah lain, tak mau menatap Leeteuk.

"Mendengar perkataan Hankyung aku jadi ragu, apakah.. aku bisa membuat Super Junior kembali utuh? Sedangkan Kibumie. Walau dia masih di SM, tapi apakah dia juga akan ikut keluar jika kita keluar? Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Jika kita keluar, bagaimana dengan Kibum? Tapi jika kita tetap tinggal, bagaimana dengan Hankyung? Semua keputusan ada resikonya Heenim. Aku.. Aku tak tahu harus mengambil keputusan apa.."

"Dengarkan kata hatimu.."

"Eh?"

"Dengarkan kata hatimu.." ulang Heechul sembari menatap Leeteuk dengan matanya yang sudah mulai berair. Dalam hati Heechul merutuki dirinya sendiri karena menunjukkan sisi lemahnya dihadapan Leeteuk. "Aku tahu kau mampu mengambil keputusan dengan baik." Heechul terdiam sejenak saat tak melihat reaksi apapun dari Leeteuk.

"Aku benar-benar tak tahu kalau ucapanku waktu itu akan berdampak seperti ini pada dirimu. Masalah Hankyung dan Kibum kita serahkan pada mereka. Hankyung mungkin tak akan kembali lagi pada kita jika kita tetap berada di SM, tapi aku yakin dia akan kembali pada kita suatu hari nanti. SM sudah tak seburuk dulu dan kau juga mengetahui itu Teukie. Henry dan Zhoumi adalah contoh nyata. Jika kau ingin Hankyung kembali, kau tak perlu mengambil keputusan untuk keluar dari SM. Dan jika kau memilih untuk mengundurkan dari SM, kemungkinan besar Kibum tak akan mengikuti kita itu 50:50. Karena sejujurnya aku tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran anak itu."

"Tapi akan sulit bagi Hankyung untuk kembali ke sisi kita jika kita masih berada di SM," ungkap Leeteuk. "Walau SM sudah tak seburuk itu, namun aku tetap tak ingin Hankyung merasa tertekan. Kejadian beberapa tahun lalu bagiku sudah cukup. Aku tak mau kejadian itu kembali menghantam Hankyung. Kehidupannya sudah sangat sulit, aku tak ingin membuatnya semakin kesulitan."

"Sedangkan Kibum.. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan padanya.. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya, dia tak mengatakan apapun padaku. Aku juga takut untuk menayakan padanya. Aku hanya tak ingin mengikatnya, Heenim. Mengikat Kibum dalam Super Junior sama aja aku menghancurkan impiannya untuk menjadi seorang aktor seperti yang ia inginkan sebelum ia bergabung dengan Super Junior."

"Sama seperti dirimu, Heenim. Kau juga sangat tertekan.. Aku tahu itu.. Keinginan terbesarmu adalah menjadi seorang aktor terkenal.. Kau pernah mengatakan itu juga pada publik. Kau ingin keluar dari Super Junior dan kembali merintis karis sebagai aktor. Sedangkan yang lain.. Aku tahu.. Mereka sekarang sudah mempunyai aktivitas diluar Super Junior.."

"Lalu, apa keputusanmu, hyung?"

Leeteuk dan Heechul menoleh ke arah pintu masuk saat mendengar suara Shindong. Keduanya terkejut saat melihat seluruh adiknya tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Perlahan mereka mendekati kedua kakak tertua mereka dan duduk di hadapan keduanya.

"Kau tinggal, kami juga akan tinggal.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kau pergi, kami juga akan pergi.." imbuh Kangin.

"Sama seperti yang Heechul hyung katakan.." ungkap Sungmin.

Leeteuk terdiam tanpa menatap adik-adiknya yang tengah menuntut jawaban darinya.

"Hyung.." panggil Yesung. "Setiap keputusan yang kau buat memang beresiko. Tapi kau harus memilih. Apapun resiko yang akan dihadapi nanti, bukan hanya kau yang akan menanggungnya, tapi kami juga. Kita akan menghadapi semuanya bersama-sama dan kita sudah sanggup untuk menghadapi semua resiko itu."

"Kita sudah menghadapi berbagai masalah bersama-sama selama ini," ungkap Siwon. "Dan semua masalah yang menghantam kita dapat kita atasi dengan baik. Apapun keputusanmu hyung, dan apapun resikonya, kita pasti bisa menghadapinya."

Sulit. Sungguh sangat sulit bagi Leeteuk untuk memilih. Melihat kekompakan yang ditunjukkan adik-adiknya membuat Leeteuk semakin sulit untuk memilih. Mereka sudah bersama untuk waktu yang tak sebentar. Jika ia memilih untuk keluar, apakah mereka akan kembali memulai semuanya dari awal? Apakah dengan begitu Hankyung akan kembali pada Super Junior? Apakah Kibum tetap mau mengikutinya sesuai dengan janji yang pernah dibuat Kibum padanya untuk tidak keluar dari Super Junior?

Sebutir air mata akhirnya lolos dari mata Leeteuk. Semua yang melihat itu pun tercekat. Tak ada yang berani berkata-kata, bahkan Heechul yang biasanya akan protes saat melihat Leeteuk menangispun hanya terdiam. Semenjak keluar dari militer, Leeteuk sudah jarang sekali menangis dihadapan mereka. Jikalau Leeteuk menangis itu karena Leeteuk terlalu bahagia.

Tapi sekarang? Leeteuk kembali menjadi Leeteuk yang rapuh. Sisi lemah yang sudah lama tak ditunjukkan tiba-tiba muncul kembali dan tak ada yang bisa melakukan apapun untuk Leeteuk.

"Kenapa sampai sekarang tak ada yang bisa memberikan kepastian padaku?" tanya Leeteuk dengan suara bergetar. "Hankyung yang sudah angkat bicarapun tak mengatakan apapun tentang kembali ke Super Junior. Sedangkan Kibum? Ia sama sekali tak mau membahas tentang ini saat seseorang bertanya padanya.. Apa mereka benar-benar akan kembali kepada kita?"

"Hyung.." sahut Eunhyuk lirih. "Apakah kau sudah tak mempercayai mereka? Bukankah jauh sebelum hyung masuk militer hyung pernah mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas? Hyung akan membuat Super Junior utuh kembali dan hyung yakin mereka pasti akan kembali pada kita? Apa hyung lupa itu?"

"Apa perlu aku menghubungi mereka berdua agar hyung kembali yakin dengan kata-kata hyung?" saran Ryeowook dengan suaranya yang menyerupai bisikan.

"Hyung sudah berjanji akan membuat Super Junior kembali utuh," kata Donghae sembari menghapus air matanya yang terus saja mengalir. "Jika hyung kesulitan untuk memenuhi janji itu, kami akan membantumu untuk memenuhi janji itu hyung. Kita bisa memenuhi janji itu bersama-sama."

Melihat adik-adiknya yang seperti itu membuat hati Leeteuk sakit. Ia tak ingin melihat adik-adiknya seperti itu, apa lagi melihat raut wajah terluka milik Henry dan Zhoumi. Ingin sekali Leeteuk memeluk kedua adiknya yang sudah mengalami masa-masa yang sangat sulit karena semua penolakan itu.

"Ku mohon, jangan tunjukkan raut wajah kalian yang seperti itu padaku," lirih Leeteuk. "Aku tak bisa jika harus melihat raut wajah terluka kalian.. Semua itu menyakitiku.. Jika kalian ingin aku memutuskan sekarang.. Aku akan memutuskannya.. Dan aku memutuskan.."

**_-END-_**


End file.
